


The Spaces Between My Fingers (Are Right Where Yours Fit Perfectly)

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, also kind of sad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust Prompt: 4. Angels and Demons auQuasimodo never asked to be born a demon. An incubus at that, apparently.He waits for the day he is killed, mercifully, by his master.He doesn't count on divinity.
Relationships: Quasimodo/ original male character
Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Kudos: 12





	The Spaces Between My Fingers (Are Right Where Yours Fit Perfectly)

**Author's Note:**

> AU-gust day 4! Enjoy this somewhat spicey, sad, fluffy mishmash. I enjoyed writing this one.

Quasimodo had never asked to be born.

He had never asked to be born a demon, a foul, infernal monster, certainly. But it is what he was. And his master, Frollo, made certain he knew that's exactly what he was. Inherently sinful, bound to one day turn and commit terrible evils if the vilest nature. He was the lowest and worst kind of evil.

Quasi knew he must be right.

Living in the belltower of Notre Dame was a punishment for his existence. The blessed stones burned his hands and feet, he had headaches, he hated his life. Why wouldn't his master just kill him, end his misery already?

He did not know.

But then the Angel came.

He didn't look like one, at first. He looked like any other Romani person, dark-skinned and curly hair, wild eyes that glimmered with mischief.

But to see him dance, to feel the depth of his emotions radiating off of him, Quasimodo knew it had to be Heaven's light.

At last, holy retribution for his unnatural existence. He was relieved. His death would be at such beautiful hands. He had fallen in love at first sight. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

But… that isn't what happened.

The Angel was trapped inside the church, same as he. But while Quasi was burned and hurt by the stones, the Angel seemed to thrive. Well, of course. It was only natural that a holy being would be happy in holy places.

But then the Angel chose to be beside him. To hold him, touch him, talk to him like he was something special. It was… miraculous. The Angel was not afraid of him, was not going to kill him.

The Angel even said that he loved Quasimodo.

An angel loved a demon.

How?

Then the Angel did something else unexpected. The Angel taught him how to love, too. The way that _lovers_ do. With heart and soul combining with body, to create not sin, but divinity.

He had been told such relations, particularly with a man, were wretched and sinful as it got. Being a demon, though, he supposed he was just following his nature. But he also imagined that he wasn't meant to be doing these things with a divine creature, who whispered love and praise as they became one, who seemed to long for him the same way he longed. Who showed him that through their bodies they could create magic. Something holy and incredible.

It felt.. Well. He didn't know how to describe it, the way he felt safe, and... Beautiful. To this Angel, this lovely, perfect creature. Who sang for him, who made him sing in return, the sweetest duet that he couldn't believe wasn't heard all across Paris.

Quasimodo wanted to believe he was worthy.

In the midst of his life of hellfire, he had tasted Heaven's light...

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate anyone who keeps reading these drabbles. You are amazing. Thank you.  
> See you tomorrow for a very exciting day 5.


End file.
